


Confidence and Confidences

by Commandership



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Courtly Love, F/M, Georgian Period, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commandership/pseuds/Commandership
Summary: It is a truth, universally acknowledged that every fandom deserves a Jane Austen AU.The true purpose of the royal court has always been a marriage market.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jane Austen is a goddess. I am not.

From the moment she had stepped from the carriage, Persephone had felt out of place. For years, she had been desperate to come to court but her mother had forbade it, saying that the court was full of reckless young men and corrupting influences but even her mother had been unable to refuse Queen Hera's request for Persephone to serve as Lady in Waiting. For three days she had travelled from her mother's estate, dire warnings and her mother's sobs ringing in her ears, but finally she had arrived.

The Steward who handed her from the carriage was now escorting her to a suite of private rooms. He threw open the doors and bowed low.

"The Countess of Koredale, your Majesty." He proclaimed, loudly.

Persephone stepped forward as she had been taught and dropped a neat curtsey. Surrounded by so much gilt and velvet, she blushed with shame. Her straw bonnet and pink flowered gown seemed so terribly provincial.

"Of course." Came a sweet, musical voice from inside the room. "Welcome, Lady Kore!"

Persephone's shame was compounded as the Queen swept round a pillar.

She was all elegance in a green silk gown, cut fashionably under the bosom to draw attention to her high, pleasing figure and compliment her soft golden hair. Compared with her own crumpled muslin gown, at least a season out of date and commissioned by her mother, Queen Hera represented distant, unattainable beauty.

Persephone curtseyed again, for want of anything to do, and the Queen smiled widely.

"How pretty my Lady is!" She cried rapturously, catching Persephone under the chin and looking closely into her eyes. "Look Hyacinth, she has such a dear kitchen maid's nose!"

"Indeed, Majesty." Replied the Steward stiffly.

The Queen smiled faintly. “Thank you Hyacinth, that will be all.”

As Hyacinth bowed out, Queen Hera took her hands and lead Persephone deeper into her private rooms.

“Kore my dear, you simply must come and take tea with me, I am quite in love with lapsang. Yes my dear, with just a spoon of honey it is quite divine.”

Persephone felt herself being manoeuvred into a chair and her bonnet spirited away, the Queen settled herself gracefully opposite her to pour tea into two delicate porcelain cups.

“Now, my sweet.” Queen Hera smiled beautifically. “Is this not the cosiest little setup? And yet, I am sure that you know why you are here.” Persephone marvelled at the way that her light, sweet countenance became suddenly businesslike.

“I – Yes, I am terribly grateful, your Majesty-“ Persephone stammered.

The Queen waved a slender hand imperiously. “Please my dear, my Ladies call me Hera when we are alone. We are friends, are we not?”

Persephone blushed and nodded, meeting her eyes. “I wanted to thank you Ma’am.” She said, shyly. “For bringing me to court. My mama did not wish me to come away… but I could not be happier to come and serve you.”

Queen Hera inclined her golden head gracefully. “I am so pleased to be sponsoring your entry into society my dear. To be nineteen and not yet out is quite shocking.”  
Persephone smiled, sheepishly. “My mama did not wish me-“

“I know it is not your fault, my sweet, but we must consider your eligibility for marriage. You are young, you are a fine looking girl and you are the daughter of a royal duchess. You must be out at court, you must be found a husband.”

“A husband?” Persephone asked, wide eyed.

Hera gave a tinkling laugh. “But of course. For what other reason would I have called you to court? My ladies come to me as delightful company, the young gentlemen make us gay but when all is said and done – marriage. That is the true function of the court.” She looked at a gilt timepiece on the mantlepiece beside her and smiled. “But now, you must come with me. My dear husband has asked the Viscount Dersonne for a musical evening which we shall all enjoy very much, I am sure, so we must pick you out an outfit.” Hera paused mid-stride. “And we must dress your hair, my dear. I often find my Lord’s concerts require a little extra ornamentation around the ears.”

****

Still baffled, Persephone sat on a rather uncomfortable chair in the library. 

The Viscount Dersonne, a rather rakish young man in a plum coloured morning coat with gold frogging and bright white knee breeches, was playing the lyre with rather more enthusiasm than actual ability.

She was rather honoured, as the Queen had called her over to sit beside her from the group of six ladies in waiting. Although Hera had yet to talk to her , Persephone was ready to serve.

She was distracted momentarily by a sigh. “La, he is so handsome!” Whispered one of the women beside her. “Do you not think so Lady Kore?”

“Oh-um.” She gazed at the Duke, she supposed he was handsome enough, but there was an insolence to his manner and an arrogance in his features that she did not like. “His Grace plays excellent well, I am sure.”

The ladies around her tittered into their fans.

“La, my Lady!” Giggled a maid of honour. “Would you prefer another? Is there one who has caught your eye so soon?”

As Persephone began her hot denial, the library door opened, admitting a tall, striking man in the red coat of a soldier. 

Persephone leapt to her feet and dropped a curtsey to the newcomer. From the corner of her eye, she watched the Queen rise with a smile.

“My dear brother! How pleasant it is to see you! Come, come, will you not sit awhile?”

The man at the door bowed low over Hera’s hand, the candlelight reflecting off his silvery blonde hair.

“I regret, Majesty, I have come to speak with the regent king. Is he no longer here?”

For a moment, the Queen’s smile became fixed. They had all politely ignored the flirtation of Thetis, one of Hera’s maids of honour, and the regent. Later, the whole room had continued to politely ignore them as they disappeared together, whispering and giggling.

“My Husband has taken to bed.” She replied eventually. Persephone watched the man’s face soften slightly.

“Then I fear I must enjoy the hospitality of the court until his return.” 

The Queen clapped her hands. “Wonderful! Then we must have dancing!” She turned to the Viscount, who was scowling at the newcomer presumably offended at this interruption to his concert. “I am sure my Lord will delight us while we dance.”

“It would be a pleasure, Majesty.” Came the sulky reply.

****

In the sudden, and rather relieved, flurry to begin dancing Persephone found her arm being taken by Queen Hera.

“Kore, my dear, I must introduce you to my sweet brother.”

She was tugged toward the stranger, who bowed as she approached.

“Your Grace, this is my new Lady in Waiting, Kore, Countess of Koredale.”

Ice blue eyes and silver blonde hair enchanted her vision. The face should have been so harsh, but the smile in his eyes betrayed the kindness of his soul. Persephone flushed and dropped a curtsey.

“Countess, may I introduce my brother in law. Hades, Duke of Plouton.”

The Duke caught her hand and touched it respectfully to his lips.

“A pleasure, My Lady.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Jane Austen once wrote in a letter to her sister Cassandra "I will not say that your mulberry bushes are dead but I fear they are not alive."

If Persephone had thought that the Queen would wait discreetly as she spoke to His Grace, she had thought wrong. Hera had left her with nothing more than a bright smile and a swish of her silk gown in order to harass the disgruntled looking Viscount, at present setting music on the pianoforte with a wounded look on his face.

“I am very pleased to meet you, Countess Kore-“ The Duke began with a shy smile.

“Oh please!” She burst out. “Please call me Persephone, I so detest Kore.”

At the Duke’s chuckle, she flushed and stammered out “It is so much more fitting for the court, don’t you think?”

“I think that whatever my Lady chooses is most suitable for the court.” He replied with a small bow. “One must rather force the court to adapt to oneself than the other way around.”

Persephone dropped her eyes, suddenly shy “I do not think that I will ever be a leader of the court, your Grace. I am happy merely to serve Her Majesty and to perhaps gain a little in sophistication and elegance.”

The Duke’s eyes flickered from Persephone’s flustered countenance to where Her Majesty stood, surrounded by young men and flirting outrageously, to the First Sea Lord’s public flaunting of his mistress as his wife sat alone on a sofa and finally to Lord Dersonne’s pianoforte entirely surrounded by giggling maids of honour.

“I do not believe that exposure to the court will rectify a lack of elegance or sophistication on your part, My Lady.” He replied.

“Oh.” She replied, slightly shocked. How could she have presumed to speak so to his Grace? A country girl like her could never ever hope to impress the likes of the regent’s brother, his own elegance and grace was immediately evident and she could hardly hope to emulate it.

“Kore! My dear, we must see you dance, your mother reports that you are quite divine!” Came the Queen’s musical voice from beside the pianoforte.

Startled, Persephone willed back the tears now stinging her eyes and turned back to the Duke. Still looking at her feet, she gave a brief curtsey.

“As you heard, Her Majesty wishes me to dance. I must say goodbye.” And, proud of herself for her fortitude, she walked away to attend upon the Queen.  
***

Later, when the young Ladies in Waiting were settled in their rooms, she was forced to consider the Duke once more.

“His Grace the Duke of Plouton seemed eager to speak to you, Countess.” Commented another young woman as they dabbed their faces with morning dew and wrapped their hair for sleep. “Indeed, you neither seemed interested in anyone else. Are we to expect a wedding before yuletide?”

“Oh let her alone Eris, just because Prince Ares danced with Calliope instead of you.” Another Lady in Waiting snapped, leaping to Persephone’s defence. “I should go and treat your freckles, as though it would help your face.”

Eris turned an ugly shade of puce and flounced off, her detractor took the seat at the mirror beside Persephone.

“Do not take Eris’ words to heart, she must always be the expert upon love. As though she has had opportunity to learn.” She scoffed and wound one black curl around her curling paper. “And we must all have friends at court, especially with people like Eris about. My name is Lady Artemis Dersonne, you saw my brother perform tonight.”

“Is she jealous of you then?” Asked Persephone, fascinated by this confident newcomer.

“Me? Lord no!” Artemis laughed. “I remain untouched by love and ever shall, I am in the Queen’s service to provide her with good hunting, good sport and good gossip. What do I care for love?”

“Oh but the Queen told me-“

“That ladies attend upon her to find wealthy husbands? She always says that. I suspect that she has big plans in mind for you though.”

“For me?” Persephone asked, baffled.

“Indeed, it was not by accident that Hera positioned you with His Grace. A match between you –“

“I do not believe that his Grace would be amenable to that.” Persephone said, in a small voice.

“Heavens, why not? You are a well looking girl, and your mother’s fortune more than makes up for her personality.”   
Persephone flushed angrily and opened her mouth to reply, but Artemis raised her hands in supplication.

“I meant no offence, and I find you quite charming, but your mother has kept you locked up at her estate for nineteen years. You must see that that is most irregular.” 

Persephone looked down at her feet and at the frilly, girlish nightgown she wore. Of course she knew her mother was a difficult person to get along with, and her lack of propriety could be quite shocking at times, but she knew in her heart that her mother wasn’t a bad woman.

She was shocked from her reverie when Artemis threaded her arm through Persephone’s. “I have decided, my Lady, that we shall be the best of friends.” She gave Persephone a wide smile and squeezed her arm. “And we shall have good gossip together.”


	3. Chapter 3

After the intial excitement of her arrival, Persephone found court life rather dull.

The Queen seemed to be inordinately fond of clothes and her ladies seemed to wile away a great many hours providing company to her as her dressmakers crowded around her and discussed the virtues of silks and satins, full and straight skirts and other such necessary but boring matters. Even Persephone’s clothes loving soul became fatigued after a while and she was grateful for the Queen’s occasional requests that the ladies read plays or novels to her.

Her relief during this time was Artemis, who had been true to her word and adopted Persephone as her closest friend. Artemis’ lively and forthright nature lead to her indications to the Queen that the ladies were bored and her suggestions of activities that may provide more of a distraction. Sometimes it was a walk, a ride on horseback and one thrilling time Artemis had rounded up the young gentlemen sitting idle to play rounders against herself and the other ladies in waiting for the Queen’s delight. Although Persephone had been unsure at first, she had run herself breathless and laughed herself hoarse when the ball, so capably bowled at her, had been completely missed by her wild swing meaning she must gather her skirts and run for the first base.

Unfortunately, during a hot, July afternoon, even Artemis found herself unable to rouse Hera from her perusal of dress patterns and fashion plates. Persephone found herself sat by a window, gazing over the lawns and watching Princess Hebe having her dancing lesson outside. She sighed and turned to Artemis, dreamily fanning herself beside her.

“How I do wish we could have a ball, it would be quite the best way to spend such a hot evening.”

Artemis smiled and nodded. “It would be most acceptable, and my brother could play for us. He does love an opportunity to show off.”

The Queen looked up from her prints. “How clever you are, girls! It is a quite wonderful idea to hold a ball to celebrate the summer solstice, we must have your dear brother to play, my sweet and I shall invite my dear brother-in-law. Dear Persephone must have a partner after all.” She smiled beautifically and rose, presumably to make the arrangements.  
Persephone, crimson with embarrassment, avoided Eris’ nasty smile and Artemis’ smug amusement as she followed Hera through the door.

***  
As it turned out, the court agreed with the Queen’s assessment and the great hall of the summer palace was thronged with people. Even people who rarely attended the court had elected to make an appearance at this ball, which was already determined to be the highest point of the summer season and Persephone had to agree.

From above, the hall looked like a jewel case, with gentlemen in black morning dress, married ladies in bright silk gowns and the occasional splash of red or blue showing an officer of the army or navy. Pleasingly, the white of the young ladies’ gowns reflected the colour of the huge fronds of Jasmine that spilled from low bowls set on plinths, their scent wafting through the room in the warm breeze from open French windows. Persephone shivered in excitement, it was after all her first ball and the Queen herself had assisted in her preparations, starring her hair with jasmine blossoms.

Suddenly, the room stilled as the master of ceremonies thumped his staff three times upon the floor.

“My Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen. Please be upstanding for His Majesty, The Regent and Her Majesty, The Queen.”

A sudden flurry of activity began at the top of the staircase as the royal retinue attempted to make some semblance of order of themselves. 

“Persephone!” Hera hissed. “Here, my dear!”

Persephone hurried to the honoured place behind the Queen, as next to be announced and took the arm of the man who was to escort her. Thinking that she should probably know who it was, she glanced up into the man’s face. Kind, warm eyes and a sweet smile greeted her.

“My Lady Persephone.” Said the Duke of Plouton, bowing forward slightly and squeezing her hand. “How pleased I am to see you again.”


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone agreed that the ball at the palace was a most diverting affair.

The clarity of the night dotted with stars and the gently wafting scent of the jasmine had turned a great many minds to romance. Indeed, no less than three engagements, five greatly promising acquaintances and one quite scandalous elopement (between the Countess of Grantham and a man who’d come to the palace to deliver asparagus) had been made that night.

For days afterwards, members of the court found themselves wandering around in a kind of daze and reflecting on their own charming experiences of Queen Hera’s ball.

Sadly for Persephone, Artemis was not one of these rather wistful, gauzy-headed ladies. In fact the very night of the ball as the Queen’s ladies made their way back to their rooms, Persephone found herself dragged away from the procession and into a small hollow by her determined friend.

“So, My lady.” Artemis hissed, pressing their heads close together as people passed their small sanctuary. “Tell me everything of your evening, I am quite enthralled to know. Eris has been most talkative on the matter and I must hear it for myself.”

Persephone gazed at her friend with wide, uncomprehending eyes. “My dear, I cannot possibly fathom what you are talking about.”

Artemis snorted impatiently. “Persephone, there is no need to be coy with me. When I hear that two men have apparently set their caps at you, I refuse to believe that you do not have just a little inkling of it.”

Persephone’s face darkened in anger. “I assure you Artemis, I have no notion of your meaning and I do not think I like this insinuation.”

Artemis gazed at her for a long time. Then she sighed and linked her arm with her friend’s.

“I must apologise, My dear. Forgive my silliness, please, you know I have the very deepest affection for you.” Persephone squeezed her arm to show her acceptance of the apology. “But do tell me of your evening.”

Persephone smiled and began to recount the ball.

***

Her mortification was complete. She had never been so embarrassed as when the Duke of Plouton took her arm and lead her into the ballroom. For, although she found his company pleasing and his conversation excellent, she had no wish to spend time in the company of one who so obviously thought her dreadfully naïve and awfully unrefined.

But then his Grace had turned to her with a kind smile and spoke cheerfully.

“How do you find the court now, My Lady? Has your sweet nature and lively manner become the height of fashion yet?”

Persephone had stiffened at this perceived insult but the confidence leant to her after a few weeks at court lead to her reply. “Indeed not, Sir. But although you may not find my manner fashionable I assure you that many others do. I have no care for those who do not like me.”

The Duke had turned shocked eyes to her. “But I do like you.” He blurted, and immediately coloured. “I mean of course-“

Hera swung round in front to glare at them. “Hush!” She snapped. “We must be announced.”

Persephone had walked forward to be presented to the room in a daze. She curtseyed to the gathered multitudes, though she scarcely knew what she did, and was lead gently to a more private corner by the Duke.

“My lady, I did not mean-“ He began shyly.

“I apologise.” She broke in quickly. “I must apologise for my words. I thought that… I felt you thought I was just a child who should refrain attempting conversation with such a great personage as yourself. When I spoke to you of improving my mind and my refinement… I am pleased to learn that you like me, even though I am not an accomplished court lady.” She had delivered this speech gazing down at her feet and hiding the lower portion of her face with her fan, but looked up when she felt him touch her hand. He smiled, ice blue eyes made warm with affection.

“My Lady, I ask for no apology as you have done no wrong. I however, must offer my deepest apologies to you. I did not mean my words to be a slight on your character or your person. I meant to say that I could not imagine any way to improve you, and that such a den of vice as the court must be pleased to have the presence of one who-“ He cut himself off and flushed deeply at the emotion in his words, but the joy on her face made him break into another sheepish smile.

“Then I believe I must thank you, sir.” Persephone laughed, offering a small curtsey. “But let us speak no more about it. I am determined to enjoy my first court ball, whether or not I am invited to dance.” She cast a longing glance over the bobbing feathers of the dancers in the middle of the room.

“Countess, would you honour me with a dance?” His Grace asked, compelled by her unsophisticated but charming delight and was glad of it when she turned to him, eyes shining.

“Oh your Grace! I would like nothing more, but I thought that you did not dance?”

The Duke grinned. “I have been known to, with the correct inducement.”

***  
Naturally, although the dancing, the excellent wine and Prince Ares’ loss of more than £1000 at the card table were largely deemed to be most diverting, the court found the conversation between the Countess of Koredale and the Duke of Plouton the most entertaining event of the evening.

Although the twitterings of the young ladies, the speculations of married women and the guffaws of young gentlemen were to be heard all evening, it was generally held that it would be an excellent match. Mature years in a husband were exactly what was needed by the sweet natured and naïve Countess, and no doubt the Duke’s manner and mood would be improved by a young wife who would wish to socialise.

Despite this generally benign opinion, Lady Artemis Dersonne went to bed that night with a sick, anxious feeling in her stomach. She had not been repeating idle gossip when she told Persephone that two gentlemen had set their caps at her, for her brother had told her that he greatly admired Countess Kore and would wish to know her better. She had seen him watching Persephone and His Grace with a most sour look on his face, Artemis knew his bitterness when he did not get what he wanted and knew he was liable to take drastic action when denied. This was partly why she had befriended Persephone, to keep an eye on her and potentially curb her brother’s impulsive affections. She knew that Persephone loved his Grace, even if Persephone herself did not, and that a match between them would be a blessing for them both. It was simply that, as the illegitimate son of His Royal Highness the Regent, her brother was little used to being denied.

She simply could not shake the feeling that, when the romance between her friend and His Grace was discovered, Apollo would do anything to gain Persephone for himself.

“Yet, I have some tricks up my sleeve.” She comforted herself as she dropped off to sleep. “I have all of my brother’s craftiness and quite considerably more brains.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh my lady, how wonderful it is to see you.” 

Persephone turned sharply to see Viscount Dersonne, giving a flourishing bow to her.

“Oh. My lord.” She replied, vaguely disappointed that it was the Viscount but prepared to be polite. “I thought you would have been attending Her Majesty’s picnic.”

He gave what he thought of as a winning smile. “Indeed, I had planned on joining them, but My Lady Countess of Koredale did not join the party.”

Persephone looked down at her feet, biting her lip. She had not joined the Queen’s entourage, in part because she knew that His Grace would not be attending and she was hoping to casually bump into him while wandering attractively in the rose garden reading some great work of literature and wearing her best gown, but also because of Artemis’ conviction that she would never ‘grow big and strong’ if she continued to eat ‘rabbit food’.

Unfortunately, this rather dull conversation with Artemis’ brother was now cutting into the time she had allotted to do her hair in front of the mirror. Calliope had taught her how to tie it up neatly but leave just a few curls lying against her neck, which apparently melted Gentleman’s brains, and now she would not have time to try it. But the Viscount was speaking again, she smiled politely and turned her attention to him.

“I was wondering, my Lady, if you would care to walk about the gardens with me.” He gave another small bow.

“Oh, my Lord.” She said, taken aback. “I-“

“Countess!” 

She turned gratefully, but immediately felt the horror welling as the smiling Duke of Plouton made his way toward them. Suddenly aware of her crumpled cotton dress and rather straggly hair, she smiled weakly as he bowed before her.

“I am most pleased to see you, My Lady. Her Majesty’s party has just arrived back and the Queen asks that you wait on her in her boudoir.” 

Persephone saw the embarrassment in the Duke’s eyes and uneasy way he glanced between her and the Viscount.

“Thank you, your grace.” She smiled, gathering her skirts and making her way to the royal apartments. “I will go to Her Majesty immediately.”

Looking back, she saw the two men standing opposite one another. Possibly it was her own anxieties, but she could have sworn that she saw pure hatred flash across the Viscount Dersonne’s finely formed features.

***

Throughout the week, the Viscount continued to pop up. He was there to be a partner when the Ladies in Waiting practised their dancing, attended a hunt organised for the Queen by Lady Artemis and contrived to be present whenever she took a walk, wished to choose a book or whenever any small matter took her from the confines of the Ladies’ chambers.  
It became so much a source of court gossip that she felt she must bring it up to Artemis.

That evening, as they sat in the Queen’s study trying valiantly to ignore the way Thetis was sitting on the Regent’s knee and whispering intimacies loud enough for Hera to hear, Persephone made her way across to her friend but found her hand taken in an almost painful grasp.

“Persephone.” Artemis whispered urgently. “Persephone, what is this I am hearing about your being seen about with my brother? Lady Andromeda told me that she is sure you will be engaged within the fortnight! I really cannot countenance it!”

Shocked as she was, Persephone gave a quiet laugh. “Nothing more than idle gossip, my dear. I wished to speak to you on the matter, your brother appears to seek my company more these days but I assumed it was because your duties with the Queen pull you from his side so often these days.”

Artemis snorted and made a most unladylike face. “If my brother is seeking you out then it is because he chooses to do so, not because he is missing my company, but do be careful Persephone. You must know how people talk.”

“I am sure he means only to make me welcome.” Persephone whispered soothingly.

“Hmm.” Artemis replied sceptically, but at that moment the Queen called for a reading from Troylus and Cressida with Artemis in the title role, leaving Persephone confused at her friend’s vehemence.

***

When the ways of the court, and indeed the world, confused and vexed her, Persephone found that the familiar actions of the natural world soothed her spirits. Not of course, in the formal gardens where nature had been curtailed to the point of soullessness by a veritable army of gardeners, but rather in Hera’s ‘meadow’ gardens – created during her majesty’s brief shepherdess phase- where she could roam at will among the wildflowers and small animals. It brought her peace.

This time, quite surprised at her own daring, she had extended an invitation to the one person she felt could also bring her peace. She found his Grace, the Duke of Plouton awaiting her at the gate to the meadow gardens. As she approached, she saw a rather nervous but very pleased smile spread across his face and he gave her a small bow.

“I was most pleased to receive your letter, my Lady.” He said, as she took his arm and they walked through the gates. “If a little surprised.”

“Yes.” Persephone replied, suddenly shy. “But I find that I am weary, and I felt that you might refresh my spirits a little.”

He gallantly bent a spray of honeysuckle for her to smell, still smiling. “I am delighted to hear it, for my part I find your company delightful. But I believe I have heard that another has been, ah, courting your attentions.”

“Oh your grace!” Persephone almost wailed, dipping her head forward in embarrassment and dropping the bundle of daisies she had been gathering. “What must you think of me!”

“I think nothing of you.” He replied stoutly. “Any displeasure I might feel is reserved for those who use the discomfort of others for their own amusement.”

“But I –“

“But nothing. Old women must have their gossip but we must not take notice. You are a kind hearted young lady whose company I enjoy very much.” A grin brought warmth to his ice blue eyes. “Very much indeed.”

Persephone realised that, through handing her a yellow rose, his Grace had taken her hand and was stroking her thumb with his own. She felt her eyes flutter a little and found that she wished… well she was not sure what she wished but she wished that he would stay with her, just a little longer.

“Persephone!” Artemis’ loud voice shattered the moment, the gauzy feeling splintering like mirror glass. “Persephone! My dear, you must come at once! The Queen has received a letter from your Mother!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to, I'm sorry.

On hurrying to the Queen’s private apartments Persephone was faced with Hera apparently collapsed on the sofa, sobbing into an antique lace handkerchief. She looked up quickly when Persephone entered, only to screech out her sorrow a few moments later.

“Oh Kore!” She wailed, throwing an arm out to her apparently wayward Lady. “Oh Kore, how could you think of leaving me?”

“Leaving-?” Persephone began, only to be interrupted by a fresh bout of sobs.

“My poor nerves are the last thought on anyone’s mind! I must not lose you, I cannot lose you! But your mother demands your presence at home, and I must obey!” The Queen once again dissolved into noisy tears and the fawning attentions of three maids of honour.

Persephone, at a loss for what to do, glanced at Artemis who gave her an apologetic look but jerked her head towards the sofa on which Hera lay. Persephone carefully knelt beside her and gently took her hands.

“Your Majesty, of course I have no wish to leave you. I am most delighted to be in your service.” She began gently, but Hera shook a hand impatiently.

“I could never separate a mother from her daughter, and your mother demands that you return to her. She believes I have introduced you to evil influences, my dear! My weak heart cannot stand such accusations, truly I believe I shall expire!”

Persephone just about managed to not roll her eyes at the Queen’s amateur dramatics.

“Majesty, I have never been under better influence than in your service.” She swallowed hard at Artemis’ faint snort of laughter. “But perhaps if I could read the letter, I may be able to understand my mother a little better?”

Still noisily wailing into her handkerchief, Hera waved her hand vaguely at a side table on which Demeter’s missive lay. Persephone immediately recognised her mother’s handwriting, crabbed by irritation.

Majesty.  
I must demand the return of my daughter in the strongest possible terms, and in the quickest manner possible.   
I have recently been made aware of your influence upon my daughter, upon her manner and especially upon her chastity. A gentleman of my acquaintance informed me that my sweet Kore has been witnessed dancing with unattached young men on several occasions, as well as consorting with young men in public.  
I cannot allow this to continue and intend to travel to court myself to escort my daughter home.  
Yours &c  
Demeter, Duchess of Springhall.

“You see how she accuses me!” Hera sobbed.

Persephone bit her lip and turned back to the Queen.

“Majesty, as you know I have come under no influence but the positive at court. I do not know who has spoken to my mother, but I beg leave to return home and assure her that I am well and happy in your service.” She knelt beside Hera again, who looked up from her third soaked handkerchief and gave her a watery smile.

“Oh my sweet child, you do so much to comfort me. Of course you must go to your mother, but please my dear you must return to me. I am so terribly fond of you, and I shall miss you every moment that we are parted.” Hera pressed the handkerchief to her mouth to disguise a sob.

Persephone smiled in relief. “Of course, Majesty.”

***  
Though Hera fought hard to keep her at court initially, it was only later that day that Persephone boarded the Queen’s own coach for her visit to Springhall. So quickly, in fact, that rather than saying goodbye to the Duke of Plouton she had sent Artemis with a note explaining the situation. Even though she had had to take this drastic and rather rude step at the last minute, she was disappointed that his grace did not appear to wave her off home.

Now, one and a half hours into a four hour journey, Persephone was now wondering if she had made the right choice. 

She loved her Mama, dearly but once Demeter’s mind was made up it was incredibly difficult to change and despite her confidence in front of the Queen, she did not feel certain her mama would allow her to return to court. And if she did not return to court, she would not see the Duke again. Even as she thought it, she felt the dismay settle in her stomach. The Duke was such a dear friend, and she had hoped perhaps a little more, she could not bear to be parted from him or any other friends at court.

A sudden loud noise startled her from her reverie, and she felt the coach pick up speed.

“Fletcher?” She called. “Is everything well?”

The hatch in the front of the coach opened and a nervous face looked down at her.

“We appear to have picked up some followers, Countess. Highwaymen it seems, we will try to outrun them.”

Another shot sounded, closer at hand and the face disappeared from the window. Persephone grasped the rail of the coach and attempted to stay calm as the whip cracked overhead again.

Suddenly, the coach swerved and Persephone was thrown against the door. She heard metal, horses and men scream as they careened into the vegetation at the side of the road. Breathing heavily, she wrenched the coach door open and looked outside to where Fletcher sat in the box bleeding heavily from a bullet wound to his shoulder. Quickly, she looked over her shoulder at the approaching gunman.

“Lie still Fletcher, do not show him you are alive.” She hissed, stepping into the road as the highwayman dismounted and trained his pistol on her. She raised her gloved hands and called out to him.

“I am unarmed, sir. Please take what you will, I ask only that you leave me unharmed.” She injected a tremor into her voice, the weak and feeble woman act never hurt.

The highwayman approached, and grinned nastily showing rotten teeth.

“I have been sent with an errand, Lady.”

Persephone smiled uneasily. “If I may assist you to complete it then please allow me to do so.”

The black-toothed grin widened and he pointed the pistol at her face. “I am sure you can, Lady. Because you are coming with me.”

***  
After an uncomfortable hour riding pillion with her wrists tied behind her back and a blindfold across her eyes, a rather grumpy Persephone was lifted down from horseback by her unwanted companion onto what felt like a gravel drive. Someone took her roughly by the arm and she was pulled inside a building before they came to a sudden stop.

“Lordship.” Came the gruff voice of the highwayman from behind her. “I have the Lady.”

“Thank you, Jackson.” Came a well spoken, male voice. “You may leave now.”

Persephone heard footsteps disappearing up the corridor, and the unknown man spoke again.

“My apologies Countess, allow me to make you more comfortable.”

The man moved behind her, and she felt him untie her blindfold. Blinking in the light, she quickly looked towards her apparent abductor. 

And saw Viscount Apollo of Dersonne.


	7. Chapter 7

“Good Afternoon, Countess.” Apollo said, holding out a drink.

“I would wish you a good afternoon, My Lord but unfortunately I find myself indisposed.” Persephone replied, waving her hand in polite refusal. She looked around the large room she stood in, taking in the excessively fashionable surroundings. “I assume I am enjoying the hospitality of Sonnen Abbey?”

Apollo chuckled and nodded his head. “I regret the method of bringing you here My Lady, but I believe it will be more than agreeable once I have explained my motivations.”

Persephone raised one eyebrow. “I confess that I am less than interested in your reasons for my kidnap.”

Apollo frowned slightly, as though some undisclosed plan had gone awry. He took her hand and began to pull her towards one of the gilt sofas scattered about the room.

“But My Lady… Kore-“

“I give you no permission to use that name.” Persephone broke in but was ignored.

“Kore. Please, you must see that we can now be married.”

Silence echoed around the gaudy surroundings.

“No.” Persephone said, quietly.

“But my Lady, I told you that I wish to marry you. I must advise-“ 

Persephone stomped her foot. “I do not CARE what you advise! How DARE you do this! How dare you bring me here, I have been slave to others’ whims since my birth and I will not be slave to yours!”

The Viscount stared at her with his mouth slightly open. “But… My Lady, I… I love you-“

Persphone gave a most unladylike scream. “I could not imagine a fate less appealing than becoming your wife! I acknowledge your love for me but I must assure you that it changes my feelings not one jot.”

Still appearing shocked, Apollo stepped forward to take her wrist. Persephone, shocking herself as much as anyone else, knocked his hand aside and landed a ringing slap on his face.

Slowly, the Viscount raised his hand to his face.

“I fear I have overwhelmed you.” He said, stiffly. “Perhaps I should allow you to calm down, I will call for some tea.”

***

The tea cup shattered against Apollo’s skull when Persephone threw it as hard as she could.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Her breeding made her say as she stepped over his unconscious body, delicately lifting her skirt to avoid touching any part of her kidnapper and took off running toward the door.

Suddenly, the sound of urgent voices broke in on her panic.

“- my dear friend, I am most distressed she has arrived before me, please show me where my Lady is staying immediately.”

Persephone’s spirit rose almost immeasurably as she watched Artemis ascend the stairs, pursued by a hard faced woman, likely the housekeeper. 

“Oh my Lady!” She called quickly, and watched Artemis’ face relax as they swung round to look at her. “I-I warned you that my horses were a good deal faster than your own, you must pay your wager!”

Artemis swept towards her, giving a slightly nervous laugh and took her arm firmly. “Not so My Lady! Let us inform my brother of my arrival and then I will show you whose curricle is the faster!”

Attempting to chat normally, the women walked towards the drawing room Persephone had just left and waited until the housekeeper had grumbled her way down the stairs. As soon as the vague threats had died away, Artemis seized her friend’s hands.

“My dear, I cannot tell you the extent of my worry for you!” She whispered fervently.

“I am quite well, Artemis, I promise I am quite well. Although-“ She bit her lip to suppress a giggle. “I fear that I may have caused some harm to your brother.”

Artemis just stared at her for a few moments with her mouth open. “Show me.”

***

Apollo was groaning on the floor when the women walked in but after a swift kick from Lady Artemis, he lay quiet and still.

“My word, was has happened here?” Artemis asked, sinking weakly onto one of the sofas ranged around the room. “Your coach driver came found us on the road, the Queen sent us to make sure that your mother would release you to attend her again. But he said that there was a man… My brother left court as soon as he heard you had left, I was so afraid something terrible had happened!”

“Unfortunately, it did Artemis but as you see, I am no longer in danger.” Persephone made a gesture towards the unconscious Viscount.

Artemis jumped up suddenly and took Persephone’s hand. “I am so proud of you my sweet but we must go, we must go immediately! Now come with me, where are your bonnet and coat Persephone?”

The women adjusted one another’s outerwear and then clattered noisily down the staircase, chatting loudly. As they were about to leave the manor, Artemis called to the housekeeper.

“Do not worry about supper, we will be dining at court this evening.” The housekeeper bobbed and grumbled her way back to the kitchen. “There my dear, we have left your reputation quite spotless.” She whispered to Persephone as they walked sedately up to the curricle outside. “Come my sweet, we must situate ourselves.”

Persephone looked up at the coach nervously and was immediately flooded with relief as she saw the Duke of Plouton smiling at her.

“His grace insisted on accompanying me, and I felt that he might add to our respectability.” Artemis whispered to her.

The duke stepped from the curricle and bowed low over her hand.

“Countess.” He said, smiling in a slightly flustered way. “I am most gratified to see you.” Artemis gave a small giggle and he blushed red. “To see you so well, after your ordeal.”

A few seconds of silence followed as they stared at one another.

“My, my!” Artemis said loudly, startling the curricle driver. “I feel quite dizzy, I believe I should sit on the box to get some air! Your Grace, would you be so good as to hand the Countess in?”

“Of course!” The duke said, slightly too loud and helped her up the step.


	8. Chapter 8

The silence in the curricle was most oppressive. The Duke seemed incapable of looking at anyone or anything but his own boots, it had got to the point where Persephone felt inclined to make conversation about the weather merely to bring the silence to an end when the Duke raised his head and smiled at her.

“You cannot know how much my mind is relieved to see you in good health, Countess.”

Persephone felt her cheeks give a pleased flush. “I assure you Sir, I am quite well and I thank you for your concern.”

He smiled again, shyly. 

“I admit that some of my joy is almost selfish, My Lady.”

Persephone wrinkled her brow in confusion. “What can you mean?” She asked, with a small laugh.

“If My Lady had never returned, I would have been unable to dance with you again.” He grinned. “I would never have been able to walk with you in the gardens, I would never…never be able to… tell you that you are the person for whom my heart beats.”

“I’m sorry?” Persephone squeaked, in the silence that followed.

“I-I meant of course-“ He began, flustered.

“No, no you must be quiet.” Persephone said, catching the duke’s nervously flapping hands in hers. “Am I to understand that you are telling me-“

“That I love you.” He said, simply, gazing at her with fondness in his icy eyes. “I never knew how many years I spent in darkness until your sunlight entered my life. I was so… I can only pray that you will not leave it now, but if you do not wish to entertain my presence, I will understand.”

Looking down at their joined hands, Persephone slowly raised one and pressed it against her face.

“How could you think that?” She asked. “When you and Artemis have been my solace? When your kindness has sustained me?”

“But-“

“I admit that I am a little shaken after the events of today but I assure you that I am in my right and most jubilant mind at this news.” Persephone smiled. “I have been proposed to by a man who wanted me merely to be an enticing ornament, who used me so ill that you needed to rescue me-“

“I did not rescue you.” The Duke broke in, smiling. “You were well on the way to rescuing yourself.”

Persephone laughed and pressed his hand. “That is why I love you, you see. You love me as an equal and a partner, not merely for my earthly charms. The first time you met me, the compliments you paid me were of my mind and my disposition. Do you know how rare that is for women? I believe that marriage to you would be the truest and most complete happiness that I could wish to experience.”

For the first time since she met him, the Duke broke into a true, loud laugh. Not merely a polite chuckle but the ringing sound of pure joy.

“Countess, I believe you have just proposed to me.” Pulling their clasped hands towards him, he pressed a kiss to her palm. “And I believe I am powerless to do anything but accept.”  
***

Epilogue

Excerpt from Clio’s History of the Noble Family of Plouton.

“The period of the three regents is widely considered to be one of the most peaceful and prosperous, certainly more so than during the reign of King Zeus which was, as every schoolchild knows, blighted by paternity suits and the Spite Wars. This however, vastly improved following Queen Hera’s service as Regent when the King was blighted by a sudden illness, characterised by the urge to lock oneself in a tower room for ten years.

Inexplicably, Duchess Persephone and Duke Hades of Plouton were thought to have entirely disappeared from historical record until the Summer of 1799 when there exists a record of them attending court on their wedding tour. However, recent discovery of a bundle of private correspondence in a desk drawer has allowed us to discover the story of the Duchess’ abduction by Lord Dersonne and her escape. It also included a beautiful and touching love letter dated January of 1799 from the Duchess to the man who would become her husband, gently teasing him and revealing that she had in fact proposed to him, an unheard-of step during this period. There are love letters dating from all sixty-seven years that the couple knew one another and do not decrease in number or affection following their marriage by special license of the Queen in May 1799 (Indeed, from the letters, it appears that the Duchess was around four months pregnant at the time of her marriage. A circumstance which appeared to cause great anxiety to the Duke and great amusement to the Duchess).

Another interesting source of information is the memoirs of Lady Artemis Dersonne, written in 1884 when she was ninety-two years old. A brief exile from court, probably for enabling then-Countess Persephone’s departure from the Queen’s service to marry, was spent at her ancestral home following her brother’s arrest for shooting a servant in the chest when the man had failed to put the Viscount’s boots on the right feet*. After her brother’s execution, Lady Artemis moved in with her lifelong friends Duke and Duchess Plouton to assist in the education and amusement of her godchildren. She later developed an exceptionally close relationship with the childrens’ governess Miss Ann Jackson, with whom she lived in an apartment on the Plouton estate to the end of her life.

It appears that throughout their marriage, the Duke was often absent (particularly during the somewhat fraught reign of his brother) and largely left the care of the estate to his wife where she flourished. It is so wonderful, having read the childhood diary of Duchess Persephone where she yearns for experiences outside of her mother’s rather oppressive circle and for, more than anything, something interesting to do, to see that she achieved something beyond her wildest dreams and became one of the richest and best respected landlords in the Kingdom. Especially with the added benefit of a long and happy marriage.

*After the servant died, his Lordship was tried for murder. His defence largely hinged on the accident of his birth as an illegitimate child of the King, and he expressed ‘Nothing but the greatest surprise’ when he was convicted using evidence that he had actually committed the crime. Presumably this surprise was brought to an end when he was hanged a week later at Tyburn Prison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are all done my dears! I thank you so much for your patronage and have been most delighted with your company.


End file.
